A quien no le gusta perder
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Mini-Shot. Oz nunca se imaginó que Gil terminaría siendo su cuñado, y eso era traumático. Mientras que por otra parte, Break le comenta a Alice que Raven le lleva la ventaja en "ese tema" ¡Oz x Alice! ¡reviews please!


**¡Cha chán! Esto es un regalo para todos ustedes, quienes me dieron su apoyo incondicional y me felicitaron, puesto que éste es mi primer Oz x Alice y estaba realmente nerviosa... ¡Gracias! TwT**

**Lo reedité aunque pues no le cambié nada realmente grave, creo que... sólo cambié por los guiones largos y acentué las palabras, aunque aún me falta mucho para escribir bien**

**Ok, les tengo otra sorpresa... ¡Estoy haciendo continuación! Aún está en pro de terminarse, pero ya le llevo gran parte, ¡así que esperenla con ansias! Y eso sería todo, ¡les agradezco mucho y nos vemos!**

**Aclaraciones: Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y la editorial Square Enix (¡¿por qué publican tan buenos mangas?) XD**

**

* * *

**~A quien no le gusta perder~

–En serio, ¿cómo sucedió esto?– se preguntó un joven rubio de brillantes ojos esmeralda sentado en una elegante silla de estilo victoriano mirando hacia un punto indefinido dentro de la amplia habitación

–¿El qué?– cuestionó su acompañante alistándose para comer un enorme y jugoso muslo que había sido preparado especialmente para ella

–"Eso"– respondió señalando un pequeño bulto que yacía en el centro de una amplia cama; la chica miró en la dirección que apuntaba el rubio, tragó el primer bocado dispuesta a responder la pregunta que hacía hecho "Su sirviente" como comúnmente lo llamaba

–"Eso" sucedió cuando el Cabeza de Alga y tu hermana…–

–¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!– cortó el ojiverde bastante sonrojado, a veces se preguntaba cómo la morena podía decir las cosas tal cual eran y en distintos casos sin censura; finalmente dio un suspiro cansado en señal de resignación

–¿Sabes? Para provenir de ése Cabeza de Alga es bonito– comentó dejando de lado su comida para acercarse al bultito

–¿Eh?... E-Es cierto– concordó acercándose a ambos; era un pequeño bebé, un niño para ser más exactos, de cabellos negros rebeldes al igual que su padre y enormes ojos esmeralda idénticos a los de su madre

–Pero claro que es bonito sólo porque salió de tu hermana– aclaró la coneja sonriendo burlonamente mientras dejaba a un Oz con los ojos como platos

–¡A-Alice!– se quejó de inmediato mirándola con una extraña mezcla de reproche y puchero en su rostro

–¿Qué, acaso me vas a decir lo contrario?–

–¡N-No!... bueno, tú sabes…–

–Ah, es eso– sonrió divertida –Al pequeño mocoso no le gusta recordar cómo ése Cabeza de Alga le quitó a su hermanita–

–Alice…– suspiró con un aura de verdadero pesa. Desde su reencuentro en la Academia Latowidge comenzó a sospechar que pasaba algo raro entre esos dos, ¡pero nunca se imaginó que en unos años las cosas terminarían… así!

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Dos años después de lo ocurrido con los miembros de la Familia Baskerville, la Voluntad del Abyss y lo ocurrido cien años atrás en la Tragedia de Sablier, se podía vislumbrar a Oz Vessalius y Alice la también llamada B-Rabbit casi corriendo por la mansión donde el rubio habría hecho su frustrada ceremonia de mayoría de edad

–¡Alice, apresúrate!– dijo enérgicamente el ojiesmeralda

–¡Hey, un sirviente como tú no puede darle órdenes a su Amo!– refunfuñó la morena apresurando el paso para no ser dejada atrás –Además, ¿por qué se supone que estás tan apurado?–

–¿Cómo que porqué? ¡Ada viene!–

–¿Ada, qué es eso? ¿Se come?–

–¡Te equivocas, es mi hermana!– chilló infantilmente al tiempo de que pisaba el piso de la mansión; unas risas hicieron que las dos personas dejaran de lado su "conversación" para observar lo que ocurría

Silenciosamente caminaron de puntitas para ver qué sucedía en uno de los amplios salones, una vez ahí las dos personas tuvieron reacciones dignas de ellos mismos: A Alice sólo le aparecieron unos cuantos signos de interrogación arriba de su cabeza al no comprender qué pasaba, mientras que Oz había quedado totalmente rígido, la imagen que presenciaba era… simplemente demasiado para él

Ada había llegado antes que ellos, luciendo un hermoso vestido rosa oscuro en la parte superior y más claro en la inferior, pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba era el oscuro sombrero que adornaba la mata de hebras doradas, en términos más sencillos: Ada usaba el sombrero de Gil

–"_¡¿Eeeeeh?"–_ pensó aterrado al ver a "no-tan-pequeña hermana con el sombrero de Gil puesto, y para colmo, él mismo arrodillado en frente de ella; Sharon incluso podría haber afirmado que esa era una escena sacada de una novela romántica dentro de su colección

–¿Oz?– llamó la pelinegra viendo con confusión al pálido chico que tragaba saliva con dificultad

–¿Eh, oíste eso?– inquirió Ada mirando hacia donde los dos chicos yacían escondidos

–No, no he oído nada, Ada-sama– respondió el Contratista con una sonrisa calmada –"_¡Esos dos…!"–_ agregó para sus adentros mirando de reojo la zona en la que su Amo y ésa coneja se escondían

–Gil…– llamó dulcemente la menor provocando el violento sonrojo de éste –Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo–

–A-Ah, gra-gracias… yo también– respondió torpemente haciendo que la chica soltara una risita inocente

–Hey, Oz– llamó Alice zangoloteándolo –¿Por qué haces eso?– cuestionó viendo cómo el celoso hermano mordisqueaba un pañuelo de color rojo con puntos blancos

–¡Es que…!– lagrimeó viendo nuevamente la escena, de pronto dejó caer en seco y como en cámara lenta el pedazo de tela para inmediatamente después, quedar hecho piedra

–Oh…– sonrió la Chain con burla al ver el acto de la menor-mayor de los Vessalius. La rubia tomó delicadamente la mano de Gilbert para besarlo dulcemente en la mejilla, provocando así y como era de esperarse, que el Contratista de Raven quedara totalmente sonrojado y sin habla

–¡Tú, mujeriego!– chilló el rubio saliendo de su escondite emanando un aura de peligrosidad a su alrededor, inclusive parecía que los poderes y la guadaña de B-Rabbit saldrían a flote, pero para suerte del moreno sólo era el típico caso del "hermano sobre protector"

–¡Eh, Oz!– exclamó Gil sorprendido por el aura asesina, lo último que vio fue al joven Vessalius abalanzándose sobre él y después todo negro

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Ése tonto se robó la inocencia de mi hermana!– lloriqueó aún con su aura de pesar encima

–Hey, Oz– llamó Alice seriamente; el mencionado se giró a verla aún con sus ojos vidriosos –En serio… eres patético–

–¡Alice, eres mala!–

–Un sirviente como tú no tiene derecho a decirme eso–

–Pero el pequeño mocoso tiene razón– interrumpió una voz burlona

–Emily, ¿qué te he dicho? No está bien decir la verdad– acompañó Break sonriendo divertidamente

–¡Pierrot!– exclamó la Chain saltando del otro lado de la amplia cama

–¡Break!– sonrió el heredero de la Casa Ducal

–Hola~ – saludó agitando la mano –¡Ah, así que éste es el pequeño de Gilbert-kun! Es bastante mono– comentó acercándose a donde reposaba la pequeña criatura. Como si de una lanza se tratase una idea atravesó por su mente, tanto él como Emily sonrieron malévolamente ante lo que harían

–¿Eh, te sucede algo, Break?– inquirió Oz al notar la extraña aura que irradiaba Mad Hatter

–No, no es nada– contestó sacando un caramelo de un pequeño frasco y asestándolo en la boca del rubio; lo primero estaba hecho, Oz estaría ocupado con ése caramelo, ¡ahora a por lo segundo! –Alice-san– llamó sonriendo calmadamente

–¿Qué quieres?–

–A Alice-san no le gusta perder en nada, ¿verdad?–

–¡Por supuesto que no! Yo, la grandiosa Alice B-Rabbit no puede perder ante nadie–

–Oh, ¿estás segura?– cuestionó Emily riendo burlonamente; la chica gruñó lanzándoles una mirada asesina al par

–¿Qué quieres decir, pedazo de trapo?–

–Gilbert ya te lleva ventaja con… "eso", ¿sabes?–

–No, no, eso no se hace, Emily– negó el sombrerero con el dedo índice tratando de reprimir una sonora carcajada –No está bien que le des a entender a Alice-san que se empareje con Gilbert-kun usando a Oz-kun–

–¿Eh, que yo qué?– interrogó el Vessalius al escuchar su nombre en medio de la plática

–¡Eso es! ¡Oz, yo también quiero uno!– exigió señalando al pequeño bebé; el Contratista sólo atinó a pasar el caramelo de color brillante con dificultad y toser ruidosamente

–¡¿Eeeh? ¡E-Espera, Alice!– pidió al verse siendo jalado por la chica, sus gritos poco a poco se fueron apagando conforme se alejaban de la habitación. A los pocos segundos, al verse solos tanto él como Emily rieron a carcajadas

–Oh, pero que malos tíos son– rió Break al notar que aún seguía el menor –Vámonos de aquí, seguro Sharon-ojousama se emociona de verte– comentó tomándolo y dejando una nota en su lugar


End file.
